Just Another Day in DC
by bookbabe68
Summary: series of one shots of Cammie's and Zach's life. all occurring after GG6, everything that happened in the series happened. some one-shots may contain spoilers for GG6. rated T to be safe. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

After School Activities

**A/N: Hi everyone. I've decided to start a series of Gallagher Girl one shots, all in the universe (as in GG5 & 6 happened). This first one is a future one-shot, involving Cammie's and Zach's kids. **

**PLEASE READ: i have a few ideas for another one shot, but I'm not sure which one to do. Here are the options: Cam giving a tour to the president's daughter (so Macey would be involved), Cam & Zach working in the White House (more interesting than it sounds, promise), or Cam & Zach at their kids school for a celebration. PM me or leave your preference in a review. (Oh and sorry for putting this note at the top it's just that I'm not sure if it would get read if it was at the bottom).**

**Cammie's POV, Friday night**

"Got you, Zachary!" I shouted, throwing a punch to Zach's gut.

"That's what you think, Gallagher Girl," Zach retorted, grabbing my hand before it could make contact with him.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Blackthorne Boy," I said, grabbing him with my other arm and pinching just the right nerve to make him let go, then flipping him over.

"Nice move Cam," Zach stated, sweeping his leg out and knocking me off my feet, causing me to land on top of him.

"Mommy, Daddy. Someone is here to see you!" Our five year old daughter, Morgan, came in yelling, quickly followed by her twin brother, Matthew. Zach and I quickly got up off the ground

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Come see." Matthew said.

"First things first: where are they right now?" Zach asked.

"The front hall."

"And nothing is showing that shouldn't be showing?" I questioned.

"Yes sir Yes ma'am." Morgan and Matthew saluted us, and then collapsed into a giggle fit.

Zach tossed me a towel and my water bottle, and I grabbed my sweatshirt and we all headed to meet our guest.

We walked into the front hall and saw Mrs. Peabody, our children's kindergarten teacher, standing there.

"Mrs. Peabody, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Goode, I'm sorry to drop in like this, it's just there are some pressing matters that I needed to discuss with you face to face."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"A glass of water would be lovely, thank you."

"Would you like ice?"

"Please."

"Please have a seat." Zach urged her, as I went into the kitchen to get water.

"Thank you. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. But we can't take any of the credit. Cammie's friend designed it."

"What's her name? My husband and I have been looking to redo our living room."

"She's actually not a designer, it's just a little hobby of hers. Though she actually has helped decorate the White House's private residence." I answered for Zach, as I walked back into the living room.

"Kids, why don't you go up to your rooms. And stay there."

"Yes mommy," they answered in unison, and scrambled off.

"And no eavesdropping," Zach called after them. "If you do, we're taking away your toys for a week."

"Yes daddy," they called back.

"So, Mrs. Peabody, what brings you here?" I asked, getting us back on track.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Goode, there are some things that Morgan and Matthew have said and done in class that have been a bit…well, odd."

Zach and I shot each other a quick look. We were both thinking the same thing, _Well, this can't be good._

"What kinds of things?" Zach cautiously asked.

"Well, the other day in class, I had each of the kids talk about what their families like to do together, and your children mentioned that you two fight, a lot. Physically."

"I see. Do you recall their wording?" Zach asked

"Well, it was something along the lines of mommy and daddy hit each other."

"I see," I echoed Zach. "So, you felt that you needed to come to our house and, well, check up on us?"

"Well, in a sense, I guess, yes. I know that it must seem like a great invasion of privacy and it's not any of my business. It's just that, I care deeply about my students, and well…" she trailed off.

"I understand. But I assure you, it's not what you think. We are both trained in martial arts and self defense, and we like to practice." I said.

"I see," Mrs. Peabody said, but I could still see the doubt in her eyes.

"Is there something else Mrs. Peabody?" Zach asked, his voice slightly cold.

"Well, I'm afraid your skills have influenced your children. Another student teased Morgan during recess today, and she, well, hit him."

"Ok. Well, we will be having a very firm talk with Morgan later. Thank you for letting us know."

"Thank you." Mrs. Peabody said goodbye and walked to the door and left. Once we were sure she was gone, Zach and I walked up to Morgan's room.

"Morgan Abigail Goode, we're coming in." We walked in to Morgan's room to find her sitting on her bed reading Nancy Drew.

"Yes?"

I crouched down to her level. "Did you hit a classmate at recess today?"

"Yes, but he was being mean."

"That may be, but you aren't allowed to hit civilians, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Now that's over it, good job for defending yourself. Did you really hurt him?" Zach asked.

Morgan nodded.

"Good girl."

"No, not a good girl. What you did was wrong. Don't hurt innocent civilians unless you absolutely have to. And apologize at school Monday, ok?" I counteracted.

She nodded.

"Now go get your brother." Morgan ran out of the room and I leveled a quick glare at Zach. "Don't do that, she shouldn't be hitting civilians and you know it."

Morgan returned, Matthew in tow.

"Did you two tell your teacher we like to fight at home?" Zach questioned.

"No, we said you like to practice fighting." Matthew said.

"Well your teacher thought you meant fighting with each other, and hurting each other. Do you know why that's bad?"

"Because people will think you hurt each other and mommies and daddies aren't supposed to do that?" Matthew answered.

"Correct. Now, next time someone asks you what mommy and daddy like to do, say ride bikes or read to you or something like that. Ok?"

The twins nodded.

"Good. Now go play or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Wbite House Tours

**A/N: Hi, so I decided to combine two of my one shot ideas and make one with both Matthew and Morgan involved and Cammie and Zach in the White House. I got some ideas from the West Wing. (which is an amazing show, Netflix it, but it's a political drama, and I'm a huge nerd, so yeah). Morgan and Matthew are 12 in this one and it's the year before they go off to school. Oh yeah, and I'm taking extereme liberties w/ what the National Security Advisor has the power to do (but their power and what they do does vary w/ the administrations)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the West Wing or Gallagher Girls**

**Cammie's POV, Wednesday, 2:30 pm**

I rolled my eyes as Morgan started whining.

"But mom, why do you have to stop by? And why does dad have to chaperone? Don't you have to, you know, work?"

"I work in the White House, if they need me, they can find me. And your dad does have vacation days."

"But-"

"No buts, Morgan. Now, who's the boy?"

"What are you talking about? What boy? Pfft, there's no boy," Morgan stammered.

"Morgan, I'm a spy. I know when you're lying."

Morgan sighed. "Don't tell dad, okay."

"Fine. Now, who's the boy?"

"His name is Rick."

"And?"

"He's really cute. He plays a bunch of different sports, and he's so sweet, and please don't run a background check on him. Promise."

"I promise."

"And don't embarrass me."

"I'll do my best."

**Cammie's POV: Monday, 11:30 AM**

I suppressed a yawn as I headed up from the situation room. If my timing was correct, Morgan's and Matt's class should have just been getting to the entrance of the West Wing. I said a quick hello to everyone and then told them a little about the West Wing. Before we could get started though, the red phone started blinking.

The man at the desk picked up the phone and said a few words.

Security guards stormed in.

"There's been a crash, we need everyone to stay calm. Ms. Goode, these people with you?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone please follow me to the mess. It's where we eat. A crash just is a security breach. No one can get in or out of the building,"** (A/N, this scene was adapted from an episode from the West Wing. ****_Issac and Ishmael._**** It's from season 3, but it's not part of The West Wing continuity.)**

A girl raised her hand. "Do these happen often?"

"It depends on the time of year. Drunken frat kids have a tendency to hop the fence." **(A/N also an idea from the West Wing).** "It's no big deal. They're usually nothing."

I tried not to look at Morgan and Matthew, because I knew they were giving me the _you're not telling us the whole truth and you know it _look. I knew it well, it was a look I had given my family, friends, teachers, and colleagues many times over the years.

"Anybody have any questions for me while we're waiting?"

"So, what do you do?" Rick asked.

Morgan and Matt cradled their heads in their hands.

"I'm the National Security Advisor. I, well, help advise the President on national security and foreign policy."

"What types of things do you have to deal with?"

"That's the thing about my job, you never know what you'll have to deal with."

"What did you before this?"

"Well, before this, I-" before I had to figure out how to finish that sentence, I was saved by the bell. Well, by the secret service.

Before I even turned around, I knew who had entered the room. No one could produce a jaw dropping reaction in teenagers like Macey could.

"Hi guys, I'm Macey Winters, Secret Service. I just need to steal away two of your parental chaperones here. So, be good to your teacher, because, well the way I handle chaos isn't pretty."

All the boys nodded. Everyone but Matthew and Morgan had a dazed look in their eye.

Macey dragged Zach and I out into the hallway. "So, we kinda have a small problem. And we need to go the oval."

"Macey, how 'small' is this problem if it requires talking to the frickin president?!" I whisper exclaimed.

"Well, not small small, but not big. But, come on."

We headed into the oval, and the president's secretary gave us leave to go in.

After making sure the room was secure, Macey started. "Mr. President, the crash was caused by a man jumping over the White House fence. He had a gun, and while looking at the camera feed, we noticed some disturbing things."

"The man had a ring with the emblem of a certain terrorist group that, well, we thought was long gone."

"Who's we?"

"Mace, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Macey nodded, a grim look on her face.

"Mr. President, I know this is untoward of me, but I think we need to go to the Situation Room. We need to get some people on the phone."

"Cameron, what is this?"

"It's huge. It's deadly. And it can't be discussed here. We need a secure location."

"Well then, let's go."

We started walking, and Zach made a move to follow us, in but the president stopped and stared.

"Who are you? And why are you coming with us."

"He's my husband. He works for the department of Homeland Security. He's a terrorism expert."

"Does he have clearance?"

"He has clearance," Macey and I responded.

"How high?"

"High enough." I responded.

"And, may I ask, how he got this clearance?"

"You'll find out soon enough Mr. President, I find this is a story which must be told so the delicacy and severity of this particular situation is understood, and it must be told in there."

The president nodded and we walked in.

We all sat down, along with the deputy national security advisor and the chief of staff.

"You're telling me, that, as teenagers, you, your boyfriend, and your three best friends, ran away from your school, and helped stop a terrorist group's, that your father and your teacher had started hunting down 20 years earlier, and helped stop world war three," the chief of staff asked, incredulous.

I nodded.

"I can get you copies of the mission reports."

"No, no, it's fine."

"So, what does this have to do with the person jumping the fence?"

"They had a ring with the emblem of the terrorist group on it," Macey reported.

"Macey has this man been taken into custody?" I asked.

Macey nodded.

"We need to question him. Mr. President, do I have permission to take this over?"

The president nodded. "Would you like to question him yourself?"

"No. Until we figure out what this guy's goal is and if he has accomplices, I'm not leaving my kids unattended. We know a Mi6 agent who has spent a lot of his time dealing with the Circle, and we would like to have him question him."

"May I know who he is? And how fast he can get here? We can't be on a crash forever, there are thirty kids scared out of their minds in the mess right now."

"He's in Virginia. His name is Edward Townsend."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

Zach laughed bitterly. It had no joy in it. "You don't. But you need to."

I put a hand on his arm, warning here.

"What's going on here?"

"I rather not discuss it sir, if it's all the same to you." Zach replied.

We called Townsend and the director of the CIA, and my mom, and arranged for the man to be brought to Gallagher for questioning.

"We will keep you updated Mr. President."

"Good."

We left the situation room and headed back up to the mess. Morgan and Matt looked at us suspiciously.

"Hi kids. Sorry about that, I had some business to take care of."

A kid raised his hand. "Is your job hard?"

"In some respects, yes. In some, no. The decisions I make aren't easy, and it keeps me busy, but I like it."

I heard a few kids stomachs grumble. "Are you guys hungry?" I asked.

Some kids nodded.

"Does anyone have any food allergies? Because I have M&M's in my-" my phone rang, "hold on." I picked up my phone and left the room.

"Hey Bex."

"Cam, what's going over there. I heard there was an intruder at the White House!" Bex exclaimed.

"I can't tell you, not in an secure location. But everything's fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure Cam?"

"It's fine Bex."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. It's fine. It's a need to know thing, and you really don't."

"Fine."

"I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back into the room. "So, anyone allergic to anything?" No one said anything. "Great, I'll be right back." I went to my office and grabbed a family sized bag of peanut M&M's and a large bag of regular M&M's.

I distributed the M&M's, and as I got to where Morgan and Matt were sitting, they pulled me aside.

"What's going on mom?" Matt asked.

"Everything's fine." I answered.

"What's going on?" Morgan repeated her brother's question.

"It's need to know, and you don't. You _can't_."

They looked dejected. "Fine."

"Kids, just savor being normal, okay? Once you go off to school, everything will change."

They nodded and turned back to their seats. I headed over to where Zach and Macey were standing a few feet away.

"Love my job. But keeping secrets from the kids is so difficult. They're always asking questions." I said.

We talked for the next hour until Macey pressed a finger to her earpiece. She pulled Zach and I into the hallway. "It's all clear. The guy said someone just gave him the ring. But he appears to be slightly mentally unhinged. But he's not a member of the Circle."

I sighed. "Good."

We ended the crash and everyone went home.

**A/N: sorry about the crappy ending. I just wanted to get this up and I'm really tired. Happy Holidays.**


End file.
